superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Stories
The Three Stories is a movie filmed and released in 2014 The film focuses on three segments about comedy and drama. It was written, produced, directed and filmed by Harry Bird. He also plays a doctor who tries to revive Perry the Platypus after he fell off a roof and a man who gets shot a couple of times. Plot Story One: The Kid Killers The first segment focuses on Apu and Ned who are seen killing Milhouse and Ralph by throwing them from the banisters., before pushing Bart and Lisa down the stairs, which claims their lives as well. But the lives of Ned and Apu are also claimed when they fall down the stairs as well as Bart and Lisa. Story Two: Death of a Platypus The second segment focuses on Phineas, Ferb and Perry the Platypus who are on the trampoline, doing their own things. Phineas and Ferb then leave the trampoline by going on an adventure, but then they get scared when they see an invisible fox. They run back to the trampoline after going on an adventure. They then leave the trampoline along with Perry, leaving Homer and Elmo on their own. They then sit on a wooden bench, but they actually watch a young man get shot a few times, causing them to laugh. Perry then leaves the bench, but then gets onto a roof, only for him to fall off the roof and land on the floor. A doctor then comes to try and revive him, but fails when he discovers that Perry has died from his injuries. He then talks to Phineas and Ferb about it. Upset and distraught, Phineas and Ferb leave the bench and return to the trampoline. Story Three: The Detectives The third and final segment focuses on Mario and Luigi who are detectives who try to investigate a crime, only for them to bump into a man who wants them to come in his house for no reason. They then enter a room to have a conversation with three people. The next day, Mario and Luigi find a group of youths behaving badly and so, they are arrested by Mario and Luigi. Production Harry Bird came up with a film that would become successful, so he made a film about three segments that focuses on comedy and drama. He also played two roles, a doctor and a man who gets shot a few times. He voices the plush toys who are involved in this film. The movie was filmed on September 2014. Post-production Bird put the film altogether on Windows Live Movie Maker. Release, reception and Internet success The film was released on 26th September 2014. It became a successful movie that fans and critics alike gave it a good review, saying that it was a really funny, but good film, while Bird called it a movie that will be remembered by the fans and critics alike. The movie received positive reviews from fans and critics, who gave it 10 out of 10 stars. Radio Times called it a film that might be as iconic as Harry Bird's other films like the 2 Toy Story remakes and Homer the Detective. His family and friends praised him for making a film that would go on to be an iconic film. Category:TheSimpsonsStuff